Blank
by Cleo Noir
Summary: Sasuke finds a blank peice of paper, taped to his door and starts to worry about it just a little too much. Or maybe not enough. What Does Naruto have to do with this? Oneshot. Warning:Slash, Pairing:Sasuke & Naruto


Title: Blank

Author: ME!

Summary: SLASH, pairing: Sasuke&Naruto. Sasuke finds a blank piece of paper on his and Naruto's Bedroom door, and he has the sudden urge to write and/or mark it.

Warnings:…

Disclaimer: I may own many, many, MANY sharpies, but sadly, I don't own the company or Naruto. Now if someone wants to sell them to me…

Oh and this is after the Orochimaru arc.

My attempt at humor.

* * *

Blank. 

The white piece of paper was blank. And it was bothering Sasuke WAY too much for his own good.

It was taped to Naruto's and his bedroom door.

The two had moved in together after things got serious. Well, actually, after they got tired of running across town because they couldn't control their stupid hormones.

_White. The color of purity, or innocence. Funny that Naruto put it up there( I mean who else would). Him and the sheet of paper are so different… One pure and the other tainted…But I guess that's my fault…_

Sasuke always needed to mark what was his, probably some guy thing, and even though to sheet wasn't his, but that wasn't going to stop him. So he decided to that he would mark the sheet of paper. With sharpie. Now, just to find one.

* * *

Naruto unlocked the door to the Uchiha manor. 

The couple had tried living in Naruto's apartment earlier on. But that was because, even with another person in the house, Sasuke couldn't stand the space.

Really, that's just what he told himself, but he didn't like living in the place his family was murdered in.

The two had never actually tried to live in the house before then. When they did move in, it turned out to be not quite as bad as Sasuke had imagined. Naruto personally thought that it had something to do with Sasuke's lightened mood, and he was glad for it.

They finally actually moved into the house because the neighbors had complained about the noise at night.

Back in the present, Naruto heard Sasuke (he assumed it was Sasuke) rummaging around. He followed the noise and turned the corner wh—

"Aha!" The brunet yelled and held up a black sharpie in a fisted hand.

As Sasuke's back was to Naruto, he only realized Naruto was home when he cleared his throat.

Sasuke whipped around, and at the sight of his Naruto's cocked eyebrow, turned a light pink. Sure they were comfortable around each other and all, but this was just too out of character for Sasuke. He had been too involved in his mission (sharpie hunting) to notice or hear the door open.

"Sasuke has found his long-lost sharpie. Sharpies everywhere beware: Sasuke the sharpie-whore is back," Naruto said in a cool announcer's voice from where he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Dobe." Sasuke was currently glaring at the chuckling Naruto, who, at those words and the glare, snorted and burst out laughing.

'_I probably shouldn't let him know what the sharpie is for,' _Sasuke thought to himself. He then waited for Naruto to finish, an emotionless mask on his face.

"Okay. I' done," Naruto said with a slight smile.

"You better be because I'm hungry." Naruto instantly perked at Sasuke's statement, "and I'd like something to eat."(He's gotta eat sometime)

"Ramen?" Naruto practically pleaded with large eyes. Luckily for him, Sasuke wasn't about to argue with those eyes looking at him.

"Sure," he said with a sigh, before he was pulled through the door by the blond, who had a firm grip on the Sasuke's wrist.

* * *

Two hours later, they entered the house, Naruto moaning in pleasure (A/N: hehe, not like that) and holding his stomach. 

"Okay I'm full," Naruto said as they took off their shoes.

'_I'm sure' _Sasuke thought as he plopped down on the couch in the living room.

"Well I'm going to get a quick shower, but, don't worry, I'll be back." He announced cheekily.

'_I'm sure you will be' _Sasuke couldn't figure out why, but he was feeling a bit apprehensive about the whole paper thing. Sure, of course he suspected something- I mean ninja senses and all- but really.

He didn't know how long he sat there, but it had gotten darker outside since they had gotten back. But then on the other hand, time does move quickly.

He got up from his seat on the couch and padded through the house, taking the same path that Naruto had just taken to get to the bathroom, to get to their room. He stopped outside their bedroom, the door next to the bathroom door, and stared at the sheet

Carefully he withdrew the sharpie and was about to set it upon the paper when- you guessed it- the door opened to reveal a naked, and wet Naruto dressed in only a towel wrapped around his waist. And for the second time that day, Sasuke turned a light hue (1) of pink at the sight of Naruto's raised eyebrow.

Neither of them said anything at first but the blond was first to break the silence.

"You know, I only put that up there to yell at the first person who wrote on it."

A still pink Sasuke choked out, "B-but I'm the only other person in this house." He winced at his stutter. What was with him to day?

He was drawn out of his thoughts when Naruto replied with, "And I know that. I kind of wanted to see what you would write," He paused and then continued saying, "But I am going to have to punish you for… vandalizing property."

"Oh? And what would this punishment be?"

Sasuke was out of it today, because he didn't notice the familiar glint in his blonde's eyes

"I bet I can think of a few things…"

Sasuke now realized their close proximity as Naruto's words ran through his head. His eyes widened as he finally understood all of what Naruto had been saying.

"Sasuke," Naruto asked worriedly. Sasuke's eyes had clouded.

Suddenly, Naruto was yanked down so Sasuke could whisper in Naruto's ear. "So yell at me, punish me…"

Naruto grinned as he was pulled into their bedroom. Yes, Sasuke was _definitely _out of it today. And you know, He never touched the paper. But he would mark _his_ blonde all he wanted.

I'll let your imagination do the rest…

* * *

READ!!!! For those of you that know what 'uke ' and 'seme' mean, I don't, so I may have gotten the order of the pairing wrong(or something. I can't seem to think right now).!!! I don't really like this but I kind of do. It didn't really seem to flow to me(does anyone else think that?) Did YOU know that … I love reviews more than unicorns! Constructive critism more than welcomed. Also, just tell me if you liked it or hated it. I'm sure there is definitly room for improvement. 

(1) A hue is a color mixed with white I think. Jus t poking fun at my art class… which I love (the only class I do this semester)


End file.
